


short-breathed; warm-hearted

by salt_over_papercuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Osahina Weekend 2020, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts
Summary: Drabbles written for osahinaweekend!Featuring:- Confession- Halloween AU- Post-Time Skip
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Day 1 • Confession

"Shouyou-kun!"

"You beat our pants off this year, Osamu-san."

Osamu laughed. "Finally got our revenge for last year."

Shouyou took a deep breath. It was his only chance. After this year's training camp and this final match, he wasn't going to see Osamu for a very long time. And yet, even if they couldn't be together, it didn't feel right to hide this.

"Osamu-san. I like you."

To his absolute surprise, Osamu laughed.

"You sound like one of us is going to die," he said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "I like you too Shouyou-kun, even if you're going to Brazil soon."

Shouyou felt as if he was choking. They could text, they could talk, but he knew they couldn't try to be together. Not when both of them knew they couldn't give it their all. Osamu's face was fond and a little sad as he leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Love doesn't have to be a sorrowful thing."


	2. Day 2 • Halloween AU

Osamu knew that he would absolutely regret drinking this much tomorrow, but now? Now he had bigger problems to solve. Mainly finding 'Tsumu.

In all honesty, he was pretty happy to be tipsy because he had just enough liquid courage to not mind walking around alone in a banana in pajamas costume. He thought his stability could use a little help though, as he stumbled onto a small but blasphemous sexy nun.

"Wow there, big guy!" As the nun turned, he added. "Osamu? Atsumu was looking for you!

"Huh? Oh, Shouyou—" Oh. That was a lot of cleavage. Osamu tried to think. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

Shouyou nodded and Osamu tried to not look at how short his skirt was. "He told me to tell you if I saw you that he was bringing Suna to the apartment and to find yourself somewhere to crash." That jerk. Ugh.

Shouyou laughed."Hey, you can come to my place if you want." Osamu gulped as he poked his cheap costume with a painted nail and ogled him, unashamed."There you can tell me if this sexy nun costume's too slutty and if i should take it off."


	3. Day 3 • Post-Time Skip

Glasses clinked as most of the MSBY Black Jackals players had a final shot before going home, pumped by victory and lulled by the sweet fire of alcohol in their bellies. The food provided by Onigiri Miya helped too. The team tried their best to help clean the store after the night. 

Osamu was a great guy. He was friendly to everyone, never denying extra food to Bokuto, gifting expensive liquor to Meian for his hard work, and talking with Barnes and Thomas about their countries’ cuisine.

Still, Shion found him a little too chummy with Hinata. He saw them exchange glances and touches during the night. He smiled smugly as he watched them, placing chairs over tables, they sure thought their flirting was subtle. Shion liked Hinata, so he wanted to warn Osamu out of the goodness of his heart.

“Well, Miya-kun, take care of our precious Shouyou. Treat him well. He’s not just another hookup.” 

Both of them looked at him like he had grown four arms, heads cocked to the side. “Huh? What do you mean hooking up? We live together”

Well, Shion for sure didn’t expect that.


End file.
